english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Austin Tindle
Austin Tindle is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Avilio Bruno/'Angelo Lagusa' (Announced) *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Accelerator *A Certain Magical Index II (2014) - Accelerator, Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Accelerator *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Jean Otus (Announced) *Absolute Duo (2015) - Additional Voices *Ace Attorney (2018) - Additional Voices *Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Torway Remeon (Announced) *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Isao Kifune, Ochiai, Ryoin A (ep11), Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Marco Bodt *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Shunpei Natsukawa, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Kosuke Kanzaki *Ben-To (2015) - You Sato *Black Butler II (2012) - Kidnapper (ep4) *C - Control: The Money of Soul and Possibility (2012) - Breyer (ep5), Teddy (ep6), Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Additional Voices *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Additional Voices *D-Frag! (2015) - Kenji Kazama *D.Gray-man (2018) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Tokusa *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Additional Voices *Danganronpa (2015) - Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Wakabayashi, Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Raymond Kirkland *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Alzack Connell *First Love Monster (2016) - Tomu "Tom" Kaneko (Announced) *Fractale (2012) - Gowan *Free! Dive to the Future (2019) - Rin Matsuoka (ep0) *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Luis el Bridget *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Man (ep53), Additional Voices *Garo: Crimson Moon (2016) - Hisayori (ep2) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Soji Mitsuka *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Guilty Crown (2013) - Shu Ouma *Hero Tales (2011) - Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Vali Lucifer *Hyouka (2017) - Jiro Sugimura, Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? (2012) - Ayumu Aikawa *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Ayumu Aikawa *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Monjiro, Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Kuramoto (ep11) *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Additional Voices *Maria the Virgin Witch (2015) - Joseph (Announced) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Masão *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Additional Voices *Nanbaka (2017) - Elf (Announced) *No-Rin (2016) - Kousaku Hata *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Manabu (ep8) *One Piece (2012-2015) - Young Iceberg, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Kimura *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Arm Wrestler A (ep9), Xavier (ep8B), Young Boss (ep8B), Additional Voices *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Riku Yagami (Announced) *Prison School (2015) - Kiyoshi Fujino (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Moe Suzuki *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Additional Voices *Regalia: The Three Sacred Stars (2017) - Additional Voices *Saga of Tanya the Evil (2017) - Kurst von Walhorf (Announced) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Crowley Eusford (Announced) *Sgt. Frog (2011) - Charlie Viper (ep78), Mr. Yamada (ep63), Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Kunihito Kusanagi *Snow White with the Red Hair (2016) - Obi (Announced) *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2016-2017) - Lunarre *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Ken Kaneki *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Ken Kaneki (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Doman Ashiya (Child) *Toriko (2013) - Smile (ep40), Additional Voices *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Hakata Toushirou (Announced) *Trickster (2016) - Yoshio Kobayashi (Announced) *Wanna Be the Strongest in the World! (2015) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Kazuma Morisato/'Pegasus' *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Daichi Shinagawa *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Heang-Dea, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Luis el Bridget (ep4) 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index The Movie: The Miracle of Endymion (2015) - Accelerator *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Leek *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Kenji Kondo *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Alzack Connell *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Harmony (2016) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: The Movie (2013) - Male Student, Mountain Climber on TV *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Ichirohiko *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2013) - Shunpei Natsukawa *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Kuzan Montoban *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: OVA Collection (2012) - Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Seborga (ep19), Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Seborga Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Backstage Pass (2016) - Alvin *Smite (2015) - Hou Yi 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Raspberry *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Raspberry *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (115) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (113) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2020. Category:American Voice Actors